dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Ji Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 최지우 / Choi Ji Woothumb|242px|Choi Ji Woo *'Nombre verdadero:' 최미향 / Choi Mi Hyang *'Nombre chino:' 崔智友 / Cui Zhi You *'Apodo:' Princess Hayllu / Princess Ji Woo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11-Junio-1975 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Peso:' 55 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia: ' CJW Company Biografía Conocida por sus papeles en Stairway to Heaven y Winter Sonata, ha logrado ser una de las actrices más populares, tanto en Corea como en el extranjero. En países como Japón goza de una gran popularidad y es considerada la princesa del Drama Coreano y es conocida por sus fans nipones como "Ji Woo Himme" que se traduciría como la princesa Ji Woo. En el 2011 esta actriz participó en dos episodios del programa de variedades de la KBS "2D1N" ''donde se pudo ver a una Ji Woo diferente a la que se había visto hasta ese momento en sus drama, ya que mostró su faceta más alegre y divertida. Ese mismo año, regresó a la interpretación luego de una ausencia de casi tres años, siendo 'Can't Lose' el drama que marcaría su regreso. Éste. a diferencia de sus trabajos anteriores, se inclina hacia la comedia. En el 2013, se espera que Ji Woo regrese a los Dramas Chinos con uno llamado '"City Lovers"' luego de 8 años ausente de las producciones chinas siendo su último drama en ese paós '101st Proposal' (2004). Su pareja será Qin Hao y tratará sobre una empresaria que se enamora de su empleado. El drama ya comenzó a rodarse y se ya se ha realizado la presentación del elenco que les acompañará. Dramas *City Lovers (2013) (China) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011, cameo) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Air City (MBC, 2007) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *101st Proposal (2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *Beautiful days (SBS, 2001) *Honesty (MBC, 2000) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *Message (SBS, 1999) *In Search of Love (KBS2, 1999) *Love (MBC, 1998) *Happiness is in Our Heart (SBS, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996, cameo) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Only Love (MBC, 1996) *Happiness (MBC, 1995) *War And Love (MBC, 1995) Teatro *To be or not To be (1996) Películas *Actresses (2009) *Now and Forever (2006) *Shadowless Sword (2005) ''cameo *Everybody has Secrets (2004) *The Romantic President (2002) *Nowhere to Hide (1999) *First Kiss (1998) *Hallelujah (1997) cameo *The Hole (1997) *The Adventure of Mrs. Park (1996) Anuncios Publicitarios *Refrigerator *Cream Evas 1 *Cream Evas 2 *Lotte 1 *Lotte 2 *Lotte Crunky *Lotte 3 *Lotte 4 *Happy Tree 1 *Happy Tree 2 *Happy Tree 3 *Happy Tree 4 *Vana 1 *Vana 2 *Vana H 3 *Vana H 4 *Vana H 5 *Vana H 6 *Vana H 7 *Vana H 8 *Dior *Shiseido CM *Shiseido 2 *SHISEIDO 3 140 Aniversario (2012) *Super AD(崔智友韩束超能广告) *DOVE *Lotte Duty Free (2011) *Commercial International Call *LG with Bae Yong Joon **LG with Bae Yoong Joon *Nadri(崔智友粉饼广告) *La fé de la *ARROW CM (Japones) *ARROW On Air CM 2011-02 (Japones) *ARROW *BS (Japones) *HIS travel *Formal Klein Premios *'2009 36th Inspiring Nigth in Korea': President Award *'2006 Premio a la Actriz más bella actuación de todos los tiempos. (Seoul)' *'2005 Korean Movie Association:' Mención especial *'2005 41th BaekSang Award:' Mención especial *'2004 40th BaekSang Awards:' Premio de Popularidad (TV Part) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Mejor Actriz por (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2003 Golden Award:' Premio de Popularidad, en películas. (The Romantic President) *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio de Popularidad *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz por Winter Sonata *'2002 Best Dresser Awards:' Mejor Vestida, (categoría TV) *'2002 38th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Mayor Popularidad (TV Part) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Special Production (Beautiful days) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2000 MBC Acting Awards:' Premio a la Excepcional Actuación Femenina (Mr. Duke) *'1999 Video Music Awards:' Premio Dorado Por Video (MV "For Your Soul") *'1998 34th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante (The Hole) *'1998 21st Grand Bell Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante (The Hole) *'1995' Korean Isabelle Adjani Award Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine), Universidad Pusan (Danza) *'Religión:' Cristiana Evangélica. *'Hobbie:' Ir de compras, Criticas de películas *Choi Ji Woo creó su propia compañia bajo el nombre de CJW Company en 2009 *Es una de las actrices más aclamadas y admiradas por el público siendo conocida como "La Princesa del Drama Coreano" (Hallyu) , es una de las pocas artistas coreanas que se han dado a conocer internacionalmente debido al increíble éxito que obtuvieron los dramas Stairway to heaven y Winter Sonata, novelas que obtuvieron un alto rating tanto nacional como internacional y dada la aceptación que han tenido los dramas coreanos se puede comprobar este éxito revisando páginas como YouTube que todos los días tienen comentarios de alguien que está empezando a ver una de estas dos novelas de las cuales ella es protagonista. *Durante la novela First Love, fue novia de Bae Yong Jun. *Tuvo una relación sentimental durante cinco años con el actor Song Seung Heon (Autumn Tale), todo indica que su rompimiento se debió a un engaño por parte del actor. *En febrero 14 de 2009, se supo que sostenía una relación desde hacia dos años con el actor Lee Jin Wook (con quien actuó en el drama Air City) seis años menor que ella, todo debido a unas fotografías tomadas saliendo del departamente de la actriz. La compañía representante de Ji Woo dijo que la actriz era capaz de manejar sus asuntos y que ellos no se meterían. Su relación terminó a mediados del 2011 y quedaron con una relación de Noona-Dongseong *Es Embajadora de Turismo de Busan *Tiene una buena amistad con los actores Lee Byung Hun, Ahn Jae Wook y Kim Tae Hee *Sehun del grupo EXO declaro que ella es su tipo de mujer ideal. *Tiene previsto aparecer en dos capítulos del programa de variedades de la SBS Running Man. El primero sale al aire el 30 de diciembre de 2012 y el segundo, junto a Jung Yong Hwa y Lee Jong Hyun de CNBLUE, Lee Ki Kwang de B2ST / BEAST y Simon D de Supreme Team, el 6 de enero de 2013. Para este segundo se les ha visto grabando en Busan, todas las estrellas invitadas (menos ella, apesar de ser embajadora de allí) son de Busan. *Fue gran amiga de su compañero en el dorama Sonata de Invierno, Park Young Ha. Enlaces *Perfil en Empas *Ficha Asia-Team *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (empas) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Wikipedia en Español Galería Choi_Ji-Woo038.jpg 1024choijiwoo9676gw6.jpg Choi-ji-woo-pic-0001.jpg choy1.jpg ChoiJiWoo11.jpg 최지우(3).jpg ChoiJiWoo1148b.jpg photo141631.jpg photo111044 (1).jpg cjw53.jpg 20110428_choi_jiwoo.jpg photo288858.jpg 20110713_choi_jiwoo_2.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo